2016
This is just links to every day in 2016, so its easier to find things and what not. not finished!!!! I will do this for 2017, but right now I'm going through all of 2016, and editing the unfinished ones one by one, oh what fun ... -_- January 4 the return of the f____ gamerz warns Nigel about the f___ who has returned. January 13 thunder January 14 Gamerz Gamerz and Gamerz January 15 Dinosaur returns January 29 Emily vs Silver=cunt Emily, yum soda, Silver=cunt, springtrap, asuna and Levi. January 30 The Start of "levi" ft Levi, hate, Springtrap, Pruple, greentea and ryuik _________________________________________________________________ february 2 gull clan February 3 Nigel, Spring and jewel Spring, Jewel, Blue, Flora February 4 feb 4 Stormy the falcon, Lexi the falcon, Springtrap, Anopheles, Dishyan, Blackfire, Kapro, Fluffy, and blackwidow. February 8 the deal ft Ariana February 9 The hidden room? Sadness, Berny, Gamerz, Springtrap, Blackfire, Killerswan(angryswan), Kapro February 10 Emily the stalker ft Emily February 11 feb 11 Levi, Eren February 12 Valentines day Springtrap February 15 Vokun gone crazy! Vokun, Eren, Levi, Blackwolfking February 16 The discussion | Nigels ghost story Green swallowtail, Greenswallows mate, Springtrap, Eren, Gamerz, polyboros, Silverwolf, Faithfirecat, Satan, Levi, Deeznuts and Angryswan. February 17 Sachas return Sacha, Noname(vokun?), Gamerz, Eren, Levi, Jared, Spring, February 18 Nigel, Levi, Eren vs Vokun the crazy bird ft Levi, Eren, Vokun, Jared, Kapro february 19 the cloner Poi, Sacha, Ariana, Phoridae, mad hatter, nice princes, Thunder, Levi, Eren and Dj February 21 Vokun again Levi, Diamond, Vokun, Gamerz, February 22 Nigel and Delta Rio2 Jewel ,bad Noname, Good noname, Jacktheripper,Deltastryke, February 23 Levi and Ryuik 351, Russian bird, Talha, Rarity, dark saga, dj, deadpool, ema, Ryuik, Blackfire, Levi, february 24 the return of frodo WrappedupFrodo, Gamerz, Souf, Clockwork, Levi, and Vokun February 29 pristos return Pristobrycon, Ariana, Death, Levi, Ert, Eren, Angel, Noname, Eyelessjack, and Clockwork. ___________________________________________________________________________________ March 1 Vokun can't kill Nigel Vokun, Gamerz, Levi, Clockwork, 4949, jeffline. note - possibly angryswan? Vokun was doing the "something, then notsomething" thing.? March 4 Banning people Gamerz, jeffline March 5 Levi's mistake Levi, Jeff, Kingwolf, Gamerz, Eyelessjack, Mathew, Colin, Little suze, Death Levi decides to run away from home, so nigel and eren try to help his brother Colin catch him. March 6 - 7 Levi up to no good Eren, love, Zero, Levi. March 11 March 11 Clones of Levi and Eren. Shontey, Noname, Adriana, Stopjeff and a noname(angryswan?), Digital,muffin, Ryan, Chameleon, Ryuik, Levi, Death, faith, Another sighting of angryswan, now named "stop jeff" this is also a possible reason that Angry is not Vokun for they are seen together. Angryswan also appeared as a noname, claiming to do bad things. March 13 Nigel and 4949 4949, Shadowfox, gfn, ariana, March 14 Meeting Vokun again Vokun, Faithsnowfox, Ariana March 15 on march 15 Angryswan, Jared, Frost, Levi, Eren ,bird note: Angryswan is caught trolling March 16 Kappy and Nigel Ft Kapro, yuki, Levi, Gamerz, March 18 Ariana's cloning again ariana, faithicecat, fawful, springtrapmangle,waterstar, Levi, Eren, Crow and Crow, Habibi, Blackfire, Silver march 18 Fan Ni Sha returns Frost, Gamerz, Angryswan, Mallkariss, Hawky, Golden first March 22 Nigels stalker Fawful, Deadpool, Frost, Angryswan, Lisha, Eren, gamerz, Ariana, Levi. March 23 The magical glowing trees! Levi, jeffiline, Ariana, March 24 Angryswan the liar Angryswan, Fawful, Gamerz, Levi, MLG bird, angryswan lies about shutting Flab3 down. march 25 Good Friday Blackcatzcl, Cherie, Blu rio, Pexil(gamers?), Taylor, Joao(brazil), Levi, Fawful, March 26 Nigel, Skipper and Live Skipper, Levi, Gaze, este fanny, Shotgunsecurityguy, ruis, dj, gamerz, March 28 Popular's return ft popular girl March 29 The racist birds ft Purpleguy and dawn March 30 March 30 Levi, Eren, Ultra, Polar, senpai, gamerz, Jeff, Ash, Dawn, Korra, ____________________________________________________________________________________ April 1 The Levi crisis Levi, Eren, Hawky, Cress April 2 Levi crisis continues levi, Simplelife, Kathey, Pyscho, Purplelovergirl, Mari, Frost, Felipe clone, Ryuik, Jeff, Lisha, ABC, Cherie, Donna April 3 april 3 Skipper, Gaze, Dawn,Chloe, Miku, , Mimi, April 4 Levi crisis 3 Eviltwat, Ryuik, Levi, Lisha, April 5 Dear lysa ft Lysa. April 6 The Levi crisis part 4......... Ryuik, Levi, Blackfire, Cash, April 7 Springs return Springtrap, Cortika, Whitewolf, Lysa April 11 Attack of the Polska warrior | bop is back?! Polskawarrior, Gamerz, April 12 Bob is defiantly back. В.Путин.Bop!, Duchess, Gamerz, Blackfire April 15 The very scary kapro! Kaprosuchus, springtrap clone, Jeffline, April 17 The hawk that quit. Hawky April 18 let me in let me in let me it! ♀♀♀✰❀♥♥♥❀✰♀♀♀, Amir, Theyareback!(Angryswan........), camka, supergirl, sweetgirl,frost, gamerz, mounafix April 20 Nigel and Blackfire vs the hater. Blackfire, Lysa, Silver, babe, epustia, Vikiria, ihatenigel(possibly vokun or angryswan), April 21 Face dude. ft Levi April 22 Not again..... Cherie, Donna, bri, Dovi April 23 Icecream at Industry 7 Cherie, Icecream, Ryuik April 24 The fight at city 1 gamerz, F__ refugees(angry swan?), Digi, Tazer, Silver, luigi, Darkgirl, Peridot, Fallen, Jeffline, Levi, eagle noname, Silver, Raven, Frost, Purplenoname, Killer, and more The bird army ft Raven, Silver , whisper, purplenoname, killer, Levi, April 27 Ace forgotten? Populargirl note, this was the last time Nigel ever saw Popular April 29 the grey grey April 30 Lisha did what?! lysa, Digital, Blackfire,odellbechamjr ,Nikidragon54,Blah blah blah __________________________________________________________________________ May 1 the name problems Nazli, Dragon tiger May 4 Springs' here / the SoS Springtrap, Kot, Lefranciswolf, Rain, 98754357890, I f_ed your mom(at the time thought to be ariana, but possibly angry swan?) May 5 the fooled birds Luigi, Unknown, Ignorethisbird, Rin,139,bapexka, Levi, Eren, Emma Levi's stitches May 6 the glitches Ruis, Shadowolf, Hitman, Gamerz, fake nigel, robbery | Levi's stitches part 2 May 7 you dum dum | ace's return. Ace, Giggetygoo, Angryswan May 8 Bola Gamerz, Bola, Dracula May 11 the warning Dishyan May 12 Swift and Wither swift, wither storm, May 12 Yet another argument with cherie ft the famous cherie and donna May 13 may 13(will never be done/ just text from the chat.) May 15 classified hades May 17 The very looong day Goldie, Neon, clockwork, Ruis, Frost, Shadowolf, XXXXX(angryswan), Nightfox, casey, vlad putin, Vlad Putin cazzo, Vlad Putin Felipe vs Felope Angryswan, King j, Gamerz, Cherie, Eren, Levi, May 19 not finished Levi, Maleringneck, blackfire,The joker, Bazook discussing Angryswan May. 20 Nigel and Frost's discussion DJsava, Flatty, Kot, Ruis, Frost, Bloodwolf(giggetygoo?), Energia(shadowwolf),deltawolf, Robin, Shadow the owl, eren Nigel vs Shadow May 21 Gamerz problem continues Shadowwolf, Bloodwolf(giggetygoo? or a clone? o.0), Giggetygoo(now named blazon), Kot, ferrarro May 23 Mafia's back? Mafia, Zoom, May 24 Nigel's back mistake Frost and Nigel frost The mistake. (this is very long and contains a lot of arguing) Cherie, Donna, Kyraa, Shift, notfighter Later Cherie, Jeffiline, Notfighter(possibly gamerz???), fake clockwork, note : this will never be finished for i lost the rest of the script when my other computer broke down. the rest just was more arguing and what not, nothing exciting :| may 26 the deal of one week Cherie, fighter, new problem - end of may Flab3 shuts down Frost, Cherie's daughter Report from the Flab3 news ' - June - June 4 the return Noot, Random maaannn june ? the k word Frost, winged, Cherie June 17 Nigel's computer broke down June 20 The new day Donna, Gamerz, Viking, Silver, June 23 bothering the rabbit Judy Hopps, Digital, Noname, June 24 the liar? Bantom chicken, Eagle chick, Cherie, Sunset, blackfire(ariana clone) June 26 Hide and seek / the confusing hour Frost, Oneshotkiller(angryswan, known as "angry bird" at the time. at the time it was thought it was Polska but it turned out not to be),Nutral, Gamerz, Female macaw, Digital, Donna, Mr mercedes, the confusing hour ruis, frost, mew(ace), king, donna, noname2(angry swan), marcelpl,blackfire, polska June 28 the new glitch Ryuik, Gamerz June 29 "Levis" Levis, Donna, Nigel meets Levi's clone and Donna discusses how much she ''loves ryuik. June 30 The banning of giggitygoo Nigel finally had enough of Symon Joe. _ July - July 1 "someone" Angryswan(someone), Ace, Gamerz, Thronfox, July 2 Fatality ringneck family, Frost, ace, silver, chibi(angryswan.?),easterling, Dj, Ariana lea Lea°,Breeze, July 3 ABC? Alphababycat, Darknightslayer, Frost, giggetygoo(named bloodwolf, i didn't know it was him at the time), nazli, Gamerz, Nelly, July 5 Donna's message donna July 7 the "thing". Ace, Angryswan July 10, July 10 cutthroat, Easterling, Digital, Later Ace, Frost, July 11 Jully 11 Cherie, Donna, Lysa, Therealpoke, Paczaji, Grace, Donna causing trouble.. yet..again....... Cherie, Donna July 13 the "stick" (with a title like that, you can guess the first person), Icewolf, Noname, July 15 fefe Shiva, Tweetee, Eren, Gamerz, later mew, Mewlover, Giggetygoo, July 16 the lil' parrot Bloodwolf, Giggetygoo, Eren, Ammar, pikchu, Gamerz note Giggety had claimed that someone named "bloodwolf" had given him the name bloodwolf, which he used later in the year. this person was possibly the real bloodwolf and not the clone claiming to be him that showed up later. July 20 Ariama Ace, Gamerz, Balckfire, ABC July 22 July 22 Cherie, Donna, Donald duck, ♀♀♀✰❀♥♥♥❀✰♀♀♀,Muffie, July 24 Im not alone Im not alone, Wercia121, later ace, Frost, wercia121, Later that day Ace, giggetygoo(now named bloodwolf), gamerz, digital July 25 July 25 Blackfire, whiteface, semi-wolf. July 27 July 27 - unfinished Frost, ace, Gamerz, Polar http://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/July_27_scrip_-_discussion_between_Ace_and_Nigel later Jack, Cherie, ace, wings July 28 Felipe vs blood wolf vs Angryswan Giggetygoo(bloodwolf), donna, angry swan later Ace, i♥felipe, Wolfgirl, ✿✿✿✿ Lesson learned Male owl, Female owl, Ariana Glimmer Glimmer, Boo, July 29 the_pkg Gamerz, Ace, Angryswan, Giggetygoo(still named bloodwolf July 31 the rebel ace - August - August 3 the return of the wasp Frost, Mysterious noname, Vespula, Giggetygoo(now named poltergeist..),Gamerz \ later donna, jack, hawk August 5 discussing vespula Gamers '''taste of her own medicine Digital, Ariana, august 6 killer kat killer kat Later Topaz lagged(angryswan..), August 7 august 7 Eren, Mr.ok Later eren, Giggetygoo(poltgiest), Polter did what?! Giggetygoo, Bella, Donna, Cherie. august 8 Angryswan vs Nigel and Bloodwolf gamerz, Eren, Blackfire, Frost, Chuckyboy, Giggetygoo, Angryswan Angryswan clones Chucky Brownwolf, Angryswan August ? the next few days Chucky boy, Digi, Mufasa, Kapro, Angryswan Ariana. august 12 kidlat meets the one and only Angryswan + rain and Shans return Shan, Crow, Frost, Emma, later later - will not be done August 13 The story of the PKG Kidlat, Frost, Icewolf, Giggetgoo(now named spirit....),bendrowned yet more drama Gamerz, Ace, Emma, Chucky boy, Digital, Giggetygoo(spirit) august 14 The giant chick - gallery here. Ruis, Chuckyboy, Eren, Jack, Chucky's last sighting Cucky, Frost, Spirit, august 15 yet another ol problem with cherie Cherie, Shadow, Giggetygoo. Category:Years